gaterealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Main rules on how to play GateRealm. Winning/Losing Conditions The game ends if: *A unit attacks the player directly. *Deck Out. Deck Building A deck must contain 60 or more cards. Each deck may only contain a maximum of 4 cards with the same card name. Even if a card has a different ability or illustration, the maximum of 4 copies is kept. The card name is written in the Name section. Reading the Card Layout Currently, there are nine relevant properties of a card on the gameplay. *'A' - Cost *'B' - Card Name *'C' - Critical *'D' - Health *'E' - Breakers *'F' - Traits *'G' - Card Text or Attribute *'H' - Attribute *'I' - Realm Symbol Zones on the Field These are the zones where you and your opponent put their respective cards while fighting. The information of cards are public or hidden depending on the zone where they are in. When multiple cards move from a zone to another zone at the same time, the player must put them into that zone one by one. The Field lets you placed cards faced-up. The field is a public zone, and both players may see the information of cards on them. The order of cards on the field cannot be changed for no reason. The field consist two rows in five columns and was divided into “left column”, “center-left column”, “main center column”, “center-right column”, and “right column”. Also, you can put cards on the bottom of the placed cards known as “Soul”. *A is your Deck Zone where you placed a stack of cards face down. *B is your Unit Zone where you placed your units in vertical state. If you want your unit to attack, you must turn it in horizontal state. *C is your Artifact Zone where you place your artifacts. *D is your Core Zone where you place your cards faced-up during your draw phase and use them to call units and activate their effects. To use the cost, you must flip them faced-down. The limit of cards in your Core Zone is 10. *E is your Grave Zone where a pile of cards that have been retired or discarded, always face up. Each drop zone is a public zone, and both players may see the contain of cards on them. You may change the order of cards in your drop zone. When you put a card into the drop zone, put it on top of the already existing ones. *F is your Shield Zone where you place 10 cards faced-down before the game starts. This zone is your life points and when you take damage, you remove one card on your left and add it in your hand. Starting the Battle Each player must shuffle their decks. Put the top 10 cards on the Shield Zone faced-down. Draw five cards from the top of your deck, which will be your starting hand. After drawing, you may choose any number of cards from your hand and shuffle them into your deck. If you do, draw the same number of cards returned to the deck. You can only perform this step once. Use a random method to decide who will take the first turn, such as rock-paper-scissors or a coin toss. The player who goes first cannot declare an attack during that first turn. When both players are ready, both of them will shout “Realm Open!” Turn Phases It is recommended to declare the beginning of each phase in case of use a card or ability. Each phases is similar to Cardfight and Buddyfight. Start Phase Turn all units on your field from rest (horizontal) to stand (vertical), then draw a card from your deck. The player who starts first cannot draw card on his/her first turn. You may put a card from your hand face down into your core zone, and if you do, draw a card (This is called "Charge and Draw"). The player may only charge and draw once during this moment. You cannot draw another card without charging. If you have 10 cards in your core, you will not perform “Charge and Draw”. If you have any number of face-down cards in your core zone, you may flip them faced-up before you stand your units. Main Phase Call any units from your hand to any unit zones, set any artifacts to any artifact zones, and cast any spells. To pay the cost, you must flip the number of cards from your core zone equal to the card’s cost face-down. You cannot replace any units or artifacts in the field. The cards on the field stays where they are. You can use ACT effects. Battle Phase During battle phase, you must choose one of your standing units and rest it to attack. Your units are your protectors and they protect you from letting your opponent’s units to break one of your shields. Your units must attack your opponent’s units to deal them damage. When a unit has 0 health, it leaves the field and left an open unit zone. If your opponent has an open unit zone, that gives you a chance to let your unit attack your opponent directly to break one of their shields. However, your unit must attack your opponent’s unit in the same column. You cannot attack other units who is not in the same column. This rule lets you remove a unit to let an open zone in order to attack your opponent. Repeat this process until the turn player can no longer attack or no longer wishes to attack. The attack phase end, then leads to the end phase. End Phase During your end phase, you can activate effects from any of your cards.